Security is a primary concern when using an Internet browser to navigate the World Wide Web. The applications that run on a browser may institute actions or execute code that could compromise security. Some browser applications may in fact include malicious code that can infect a computer or gain access to confidential information stored on the computer.
In order to prevent such malicious code from infecting the computer or gaining access to a user's information, mechanisms have been developed to wall-off or contain this code so that it has restricted access to the computer's resources. The security restrictions are often instituted when executable code comes from an unknown or un-validated source and allows the user to run un-secure code. However, a blanket restriction of access to resources also prevents certain legitimate actions from being executed for some applications. For example, two domains on the Internet may be associated with the same source or Internet resource even though they have different domain names (e.g., http://www.site1.com and http://www.site2.com). With current security restrictions, the application is unable to obtain resources from the second domain based on the security access permission granted to the first domain.